Tricks Of Tales
'''Tricks Of Tales '''is the thirty-eight episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Providence Accord members have gone into a mission in Seattle, as they took part in the SPD to find out, who caused the car crash to injure a civilian. Le Fung, his ninjas, and Robin battles Providence Accord and SPD and defeated many of Providence agents with SPD cars being destroyed. Natalie, Dax, and Magnus see that Astra bots returned. She knows her back and as she hired Le Fung and Robin. Her plan is to make those other agents have no mercy. She goes to investigate as Providence agents are in the hospital, with Le Fung and Robin are planning to hunt down any Providence agents from outside of the country, as Natalie knows her next target is in Sweden. Providence Unit has taken down a criminal with them stealing gold from underground, like Astra, Lee Fung, his ninjas, and Robin all come to take them down, as Providence Unit tries his best. Rico is there, as he nearly pulls up a very good fight, but lost. Natalie, Dax, and Magnus battle Astra and her team, she used her skills and equipment to fend off her bots and ninjas. The building got knocked down, injuring more Providence Units as they are down. Natalie and her team having trouble fending off the ninjas and bot. She knows that Astra is attacking more Providence Units outside of the country, as they become more of a threat and powerful. Natalie calls Nathan and Dominic for help, as Natalie made a speech for Providence to fight stronger. She plans to take her agents to France, to lure a trap against Astra and her forces. Natalie uses smoke bombs, flash and other types of equipment, as Nathan, Dominic, and other Providence members to help fight against Astra bots and Le Fung ninjas. Providence Unit uses lasers guns from the rooftops, to take down many bots. Harold and Boyce are in Calimonia system to shut it down, as the bots nearly had them as it was destroyed by Harold and Boyce. It leaves only Fung Lee and his ninjas, as Nathan battles him. Astra and Robin battle against Natalie, in the Eiffel Tower. Nathan and his team defeated Fung Lee and his ninja. It turned out that Natalie is almost hurt by Astra, as Robin is defeated by Nathan. He rescues his sister and defeats Astra, while her flying suit is destroyed by Nathan. Astra is arrested and defeated, as Nathan wants to know how Natalie did it, as she doesn't tell her and as she laughs with Providence Unit. She admits it was worth for Harold and Boyce to shut down the boys, as Nathan wants to know, how did they do that. Episode Moments * Astra attack Providence Units in other countries * Astra and her team is defeated by Nathan and others * Harold and Boyce shut down the bot system Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Dax Garfield * Magnus Ferell * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Providence Unit * SPD Villain * Astra * Le Fung * Le Fung's Ninjas * Robin Links Trivia * Astra returns to be a threat in Season 2 * Natalie always sees Astra as a problem, as she goes and hurts Providence * Le Fung work with another guy, again * Natalie code nickname "Tiger 4" Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Written By Simon Kinberg Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason